Portable memory modules, such as removable flash memory modules, e.g., USB flash drives, have gained widespread acceptance for use as portable storage media. Generally, the memory modules are removably coupled to a host device, such as a digital camera, a digital recording and playback device, a PDA, a personal computer, a memory card reader, an interface hub, or the like, for writing data to or reading data from the host device.
The memory modules typically include one or more memory devices, such as one or more NAND, NOR, AND, or NROM flash memory devices, dynamic random access memory devices (DRAMs), static random access memory devices (SRAMs), or the like, having a memory array coupled to a controller for controlling operations of the memory array. The one or more memory devices are typically disposed on a printed circuit board and are often enclosed within a housing along with the circuit board. The housing typically includes one or more contacts, e.g., in the form of a USB connector, for connecting the memory module to the host device. However, due to the portability of these memory modules, the contacts are susceptible to damage if not properly protected, and as these memory modules become smaller, they are more easily lost and are harder to handle. Therefore, covers are often used to cover the contacts when the memory modules are not in use. Moreover, some covers may act to increase the size of the memory module so that the memory module is easier to handle. However, some covers are removable from the memory module and may be easily lost.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternatives to existing memory module covers.